FT Academy GratsuStingsu
by DoeDoe21
Summary: (Gratsu) (Stingsu) Gray and Sting fight over Natsu. Natsu can't decide who he likes more. Lucy is a bleeding mess. Jellal is ignored. Erza is Erza. I should really start introducing more characters and not just focus on the main 4. Maybe I'll add another love interest for Natsu, idk. (I should have probably said this earlier but, this story is basically a whole pile of lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Natsu's high school life...

* * *

"Moooooom!" A small blue haired girl called out "Gajeel took my phooone"

"Gihiii" Gajeel chuckled "I just wanna see your messages squirt"

Said mother just sighed and gestured her husband to take care of the problem, the husband sighed.

"Cut it out you two and finish your breakfast" The spiky red-haired husband said "And Gajeel, give Wendy her phone back"

"Tch!" Gajeel sounded as he handed her phone back and noticed that she poked her tongue out "So who's Romeo huhhh?" Gajeel continued with a smirk.

"None of your business!" Wendy said blushing and continued to eat her food "Wait, where's Natsu?"

"Natsu!" The dad yelled to get the pinkette's attention "Hurry up! You'll be late again!"

"Comi- OW!" Natsu yelped stumbling down the stairs "Stupid jeans..." he mumbled

Gajeel and Wendy looked at their brother and chuckled while their parents just sighed.

"Hurry up and eat your food Natsu" The dad said

"No need, I'm getting breakfast from Sting" Natsu said while buttoning his shirt.

"Ooohh~" Wendy and Gajeel sang "So our little pinky is getting breakfast from his boooyfriend" Gajeel smirked.

"Shut up..." Natsu scowled "And he's not my boyfriend, he just owes me breakfast, ok?"

"Suuuure" Wendy teased

"Whatever..." Natsu sighed.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Natsu walked up and opened the door to see his blonde friend holding up a container with Natsu's breakfast. Natsu said goodbye to his parents (Grandina(Grandeeney) and Igneel just so you know) and walked with Sting towards school.

"Thanks *munch* a lot *munch munch*" Natsu said as he gobbled up his breakfast.

"No prob" Sting replied while looking at his crush eating the food he made.

"Aaahh~ delicious" Natsu sighed happily as he patted his stomach

"Glad you liked it Natsu-san" Sting said

"Hey flame-idiot" A raven haired man with onyx eyes said while putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder

"Sup ice princess" Natsu teased back

"Oh you're here too huh?" The raven said with a disgusted voice while glaring at Sting

"Right you are" Sting glared back as he wrapped his arm on Natsu's shoulder, knocking out Gray's hand.

Gray grabbed Sting's arm and 'calmly' knocked it out before putting his own arm around the pinkette's shoulder. Natsu, being the oblivious idiot he is just continued walking like nothing's happening. Sting glared at Gray and placed his arm around Natsu's waist. Gray quickly knocked sting's arm away and so on and so forth.

"Can you stop, Gray?" Sting said blankly

"Like hell I will" Gray retorted

"Would you idiots stop fighting for no reason" Natsu asked confused still not knowing what they're fighting about.

The two pouted and looked away crossing their arms, Natsu just sighed. As they got closer to Fairy Tail Academy, a red haired woman and a blonde haired were outside the school gates waiting for them.

"Hiya!" The blonde waved

"Good morning you three" The red head greeted

"Hey lucy, Erza" Natsu greeted back with a toothy grin which made Sting and Gray blush a light pink.

"So how've you been?" Lucy smiled

"Been good" Natsu replied "But these two idiots won't stop fighting over something"

"Oohhh~" Lucy and Erza chimed with a knowing look "I know EXACT- "

Lucy was cut off by Gray who immediately covered her mouth with his hands whispering in her ear death threats which made Lucy grin nervously. Natsu just stared with a baffled look wondering what the hell is happening but he shrugged it off.

"Anyways, let's get inside" Natsu said "It looks like it's about to rain"

~~INSIDE~~

"Gray-sama~!" A blue haired woman screamed and tackled Gray to the floor "Juvia missed Gray-sama~!"

"Get off" Gray sighed picking himself up from off the floor while the group chuckled

"Gray-sama~~ don't be so rude~" Natsu teased while getting a death glare from Juvia

'LOVE RIVAL' Juvia murmured startling Natsu a bit

"Natsu-san shall we go to our lockers?" Sting question while putting his arm around the pinkette's shoulders.

"Yeah" Natsu grinned. 'Sexy grin... Handsome face... muscled body...' Sting thought to himself 'damn' the word slipped from his mouth and earned a confused look from Natsu, a giggle from Lucy and Erza and a glare from Gray.

"What was that Sting?" Natsu said in confusion

"N-Nothing Natsu-san, let's go" Sting said trying to hide his blush

"You're not going anywhere Sting, we need to talk" Gray said sternly while dragging Sting off to god knows where.

Natsu, Lucy and Erza just looked at each other with confused looks.

"What's your deal!" Sting asked angrily

"MY deal?!" Gray said with annoyed tone "What's yours?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about fuckface" Sting retaliated crossing his arms

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Gray growled "Stop being all lovey-dovey around MY Natsu"

"Your Natsu?!" Sting said with a pissed of look "Last time I checked, he hated your guts"

"And you think he likes you more?!" Gray said with a balled up fist

"Of course he does! I've been him since we were 2 years old" Sting retorted

"I don't give a fuck, just letting you know right here and now to NEVER come near Natsu again!" Gray scowled

"Pfft!" Sting laughed as he walked away to his locker then glared back at Gray with a serious face "Don't you EVER threaten me"

"Prick..." Gray murmured as he stared at Sting with an annoyed look. Just then, the bell rang.

~~ENGLISH CLASS~~

Natsu walked in his classroom and was greeted by everyone. "Hey Natsu~" A girl sang "Looking good as always~" Another squealed "HAVE MY BABIES" Someone yelled "No thank you" A nervous natsu smiled and the other girls 'awwwed'

"He's one of the hottest guys in the school without even realising it" Lucy smirked

"He's so oblivious that it's almost adorable" Erza said

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natsu said as he sat on the desk in front of the two girls

"Natsu, do you notice how many girls fall for you?" Lucy giggled

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with an adorable confused look

"Look around Natsu, all the girls are blushing and they're staring at you" Erza said

Natsu looks around and see blood-thirsty eyes staring at him.

"You sure they don't just wanna kill me?" Natsu said

Erza and Lucy chuckled. Then Gray came in the room. "Hey Gray~" Some girl sang "Another hottie has entered!" Another yelled "Thanks" Gray smirked making the girls faint. Then Sting came in the room and the same thing happened.

"Hey Sting, Gray" Erza greeted gesturing them to come over.

"Hey guys" Gray and Sting greeted back

"Have you seen Jellal anywhere" Erza asked

"You kidding? Remember yesterday?" Natsu said "He can barely get a word out before sneezing again and his temperature was hot"

"That's true..." Erza sighed

"He'll be fine Erza~" Lucy said trying to cheer Erza up

Just then, their teacher arrived.

"Aye, Sir!" The teacher cheered.

"Aye, Professor Happy!" The class chimed.

"Please take a seat, class will start shortly" Happy asks.

Gray sat at the right side of Natsu while Sting sat at the left.

"Hey Natsu-san, can you meet me by the men's toilet near the library?" Sting asks with hope in his eyes.

"What for Sting?" Natsu asked with yet another confused look "Can't you tell me now?"

"It's private Natsu-san, please just meet me near the toilets" Sting said rubbing his neck.

"Sure Sting" Natsu said with a grin

"Awesome! After second period then?" Sting said cheerfully

"Yeah, sure sting" Natsu grinned

'Yesyeysyesyseysyesyeyseys' Sting thought to himself 'I'm gonna fuck him so hard' he thought with a dark grin 'wait no that's too quick, nevermind then' Sting thought to himself for a while until he was snapped back into reality by Gray talking to Natsu

"So, second lunch?" Gray asked the pinkette

"Yea sure... I guess" Natsu said

"Great! Meet you by the gym" Gray said with a smirk and Sting scowled

The two girls at the back giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

~~LUNCH (INSIDE THE BATHROOM)~~

"So what do you wanna talk abo-" Natsu was interrupted as Sting slammed his lips with the pinkette. Natsu gasped and Sting took the opportunity to explore Natsu's mouth. They broke apart to breath.

"The hell was that all about sting?!" Natsu hissed as he broke free from Sting's embrace.

"S-sorry Natsu-san... I couldn't help it" Sting blushed heavily

"It's fine sting... just a little startled" Natsu said patting his friend's back "To be honest, that felt good"

Sting blushed at that statement and proceeded to leave the bathroom with Natsu

~~SECOND LUNCH (INSIDE THE GYM)~~

"So Gray what's the matter? Why'd you invi-" Again Natsu was interrupted by the warm lips slamming on to his, Natsu tried to speak but he couldn't and this was Gray's opportunity to get deeper. Gray trailed inside Natsu's shirt and played with his nipples earning a moan from Natsu which he didn't mean to happen. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"You guys need to stop doing that!" Natsu said looking annoyed "And what the hell snowflake why you, of all people decided to kiss me!"

"Don't be such an idiot ash brain, don't you realise that I like you a lot?" Gray smirked at Natsu's blushing face.

"So I have two guys like me huh?" Natsu said rubbing his chin and let out an exaggerated and sarcastic 'hmmmm'

"You're too cute Natsu, that's why" Gray smirked.

"Look Gray, I don't even know how to respond to you guys" Natsu said with a serios tone "I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings or nothing"

"But you'll pick me right~?" Gray hummed "I'm way better than Sting"

"Honestly Gray" Natsu said "Wait no nevermind..."

"No tell me" Gray asked looking worried

"Nah, see ya" Natsu smirked as he headed towards the exit leaving a puzzled and worried Gray in the gym.

~~BACK AT HOME (NATSU'S ROOM)~~

Natsu laid on his bed, back against the mattress and thought about what the hell just happened between him, Gray and Sting, but he quickly forgot about it cause you know, he's Natsu. He was playing 'Fire Dragon Slayer 2' on his phone when suddenly…

Ting!

Natsu got out of his game and noticed that Erza had formed a group chat with Lucy and inviting him to join.

~Natsu has joined the group chat~

Natsu: wattup dawgs

Erza: Please never do that again.

Lucy: Anyways

Lucy: how'd it go with Sting and Gray? ;))))

Natsu: oh it went well

Natsu: I think

Natsu: they both wouldn't let me talk and kissed me

Natsu: but Gray also rubbed my nipples

Natsu: felt weird

Lucy: called it!

Erza: Did they confess their undying love to you?

Natsu: Idk i guess?

Natsu: They said something about me being cute and all

Natsu: I am NOT cute. v.v

Lucy: *Laughing emoji*

Erza: Hold on i'm inviting Sting, Gray and Jellal

Natsu: Aight homie no need to rush we dont mind

Erza: I told you to stop that

Lucy: *Laughing emoji x5*

~Sting has joined the group chat~

~Gray has joined the group chat~

~Jellal has joined the group chat~

Gray: Whats up guys

Sting: Hey

Jellal: WAZZZZAAAP

Natsu: what the hell

Jellal: sorry couldnt help myself :I

Erza: Anyways

Erza: Gray, Sting care to tell us the whole thing

Sting: What whole thing? You mean with Natsu-san?

Lucy: No shit

Lucy: Sorry, typo i meant to say 'yes'

Gray: Riiight

Gray: Well we just confessed to Natsu but he's too much of an idiot to pick one of us

Natsu: I'm right here snowman

Gray: I know fire man

Natsu: That doesn't make sense popsicle pole dancer

Jellal: The fuck?

Erza: Shut up both of you

Erza: Now Natsu, pick one

Erza: Sting or Gray

Natsu: Sting

Lucy: That was fast..

Erza: And without hesitation...

Gray: What the fuck?

Sting: YESSSSSSSSSSSS

Natsu: Calm down you guys i was joking *Laughing emoji*

Sting: DAMMIT

Sting: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

Sting: IM GONNA KILL MYSELF

Natsu: so over dramatic

Gray: Yessss i have Natsu all to myself

Natsu: i didnt pick you either

Gray: What the fuck?

Sting: Take that fuckface

Gray: shut up

Erza: What the hell?

Lucy: What?

Jellal: I have no idea what the hell is happening why am i even here

Erza: So who do you actually love then Natsu

Natsu: Can't pick so i pick both.

Natsu: thought we could have a threesome

Natsu: guys?

Natsu: hello?

Sting: sorry, i got blood on my phone

Gray: same

Erza: Same here

Lucy: I got blood on my vagina

Jellal: What the fuck?

Lucy: Oh wait i didn't realise i was on my period

Lucy: crap

Natsu: Anyways

Natsu: My brother is coming back to town

Erza: Which brother?

Gray: God serena?

Natsu: Who the fuck?

Sting: Rogue?

Natsu: Thats your brother Sting

Erza: Is it Ichiya?

Natsu: What the hell is wrong with you guys

Natsu: its Zeref

Lucy: Is it Laxus?

Natsu: no i just said...

Gray: Brandish?

Natsu: Where are you getting these names from Gray?

Sting: Is it Sting?

Natsu: What the fuck

Erza: Is it Jellal?

Natsu: You people are hopeless

Natsu: AND JELLAL IS RIGHT HERE

Jellal: hello

Natsu: Anyways, he's bringing his wife, Mavis with him

Natsu: They got married last week

Lucy: OH MY GOD MAKAROV GOT MARRIED TO IGNEEL?!

Natsu: what the fuck?

Gray: Dimaria

Natsu: I give up

Sting: Is it weisslogia?

Natsu: God dammit

Natsu: Are you guys broken or something?

Erza: Is it mystogan?

Lucy: Aquarius?

Gray: Mard Geer?

Sting: Skiadrum?

Jellal: still here... being ignored...

Natsu: Hey Gray

Natsu: Sting

Natsu: If you shut up i'll let you fuck me

Gray: When, where and do you have lube

Sting: Oh my god i have an erection

Natsu: I was joking *Laughing emoji x4*

Gray: Not funny...

Sting: I still have an erection

Erza: Sorry I got blood on my phone

Lucy: My mouth is bleeding

Lucy: Is this normal?

Lucy: I think I have aids

Lucy: Help

Natsu: What the fuck

Gray: Natsu can I fuck you

Natsu: no

Sting: I think someone spiked my coffee with viagra you guys

Sting: I still have an erection

Sting: Natsu-san only you can stop my erection from exploding

Natsu: no

Sting: please

Natsu: fine

Gray: im joining in.

Sting: no you're not

Natsu: I was joking again *Laughing emoji x10*

Erza: I think im running out of blood

Lucy: Is it normal for my eyes and ears to bleed?

Jellal: Crime sorciere.

Natsu: What?

Sting: Im serious you guys.

Sting: My erection wont go down

Natsu: Just think of an old naked hobo

Sting: Not helpful, my erection got worse

Gray: Oh god he was aroused by a naked hobo

Natsu: just masturbate sting

Sting: I did that already and it got harder

Gray: Surprised he knew what masturbating is...

Natsu: Im not stupid

Sting: Seriously Natsu-san I need you to help me with this

Natsu: Fine

Natsu: I'll come over

Gray: If Natsu's coming i am too

Sting: No your not

Sting: Natsu-san please hurry

Natsu: fine fine

Gray: why dont i get a say in this?!

Gray: help me Erza, Lucy!

Jellal: ...im here too if you need help...

Erza: Sorry my nose was bleeding again

Lucy: Ok I'm PRETTY sure my nipples aren't supposed to bleed

Lucy: Only milk comes out of these right?

Lucy: Not blood?

Gray: oookk...

Natsu: See ya guys

Natsu: Im off to Sting's place

Sting: yesssssssssss

Natsu: Also, Sting

Natsu: Prepare food im starving

Sting: I got your food right here Natsu

Sting: under my pants.

Natsu: Who puts food in their pants...

Gray: this is so not fair...

Gray: Natsu i love you too :(

Natsu: Youll get your turn princess

Gray: yessssssss

Natsu: just kidding HAHAHAHAHHA

Gray: What the fuck

Sting: Ha bitch

Gray: Shut up

Gray: Natsu, if i dont get my turn im raping you

Natsu: I dont have an ass hole

Gray: what the fuck

Natsu: I was joking geez

Gray: Good

Natsu: Anyways, see ya later guys

Erza: Bye..

Erza: I think im gonna pass out

Erza: No more blood

Erza: Help

Lucy: Uhhh

Lucy: Im covered in blood

Lucy: And my dad puked when he saw me

Natsu: This is too weird im off

Sting: SEX TIME

~Natsu has left the group chat~

~Sting has left the group chat~

Jellal: Why do people forget about me...

Gray: Oh Jellal I didnt know you were here

Jellal: ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Well" Natsu sighed "Off to Sting's then"

"Not so fast pinky" Gajeel smirked

"What do you want" Natsu huffed "If it's about that time when I messaged Levy on your phone saying that you want to go on a date with her on Friday then I'm sorry"

"YOU WHAT?!" Gajeel barked

"N-nothing?" Natsu grinned nervously

"I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP PINKY!" Gajeel yelled "... where do I meet her?..." Gajeel continued blushing a bit

"It's gross when you blush" Natsu teased "I said to meet at the cherry blossom trees"

"Not a bad choice..." Gajeel smirked "Anyways, where you heading?"

"To sting's place" Natsu grinned "He said to help him with stuff"

"I see~" Gajeel said with a knowing look "Have fun~"

"Thanks I guess. Have fun at your date with Leeeevy~" Natsu teased while running downstairs towards the door

"I will, actually" Gajeel grinned while looking at the pinkette running towards the door.

~STING'S HOUSE~

'ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod' Sting whispered under his breath 'HES FINALLY GONNA HAVE SEX WITH ME!' He shouted accidentally, his parents and brother looked at him with confused looks.

"And who's going to 'have sex' with you exactly?" His dad, Weisslogia questioned.

"I bet it's that Natsu fellow" Sting's mom answered while continuing to knit something. (I don't know who Sting's mom would be :S)

"You mean Igneel's kid?" Weisslogia questioned

"mhm" Sting's mom hummed

Weisslogia looked at Sting and laughed.

"You're gonna get destroyed kid!" He chuckled

"Why's that?" Sting questioned

"Anyone that's related to the Dragneels inherit one 'special' trait" Weisslogia continued still chuckling

"And what's that?" Sting asked

"Big-" Weisslogia was cut off by the knocking on the door.

"Hold on I'll get it" Sting called out happily since he knows who's knocking

"Heya Sting" Natsu greeted

"Finally! Let's go to my room Natsu-san!" Sting cheered while he grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him into his room "Later Mom, Dad, Rogue. AND DON'T COME INSIDE!"

Sting slammed the door shut and pushed Natsu on the bed.

~downstairs~

"He's gonna be shocked..." Weisslogia chuckled while watching the news.

"I still don't know why this seems normal..." Rogue pointed out (Sting's brother by the way)

~upstairs~

Sting took off his clothes then pounced at the waiting pinkette on the bed. Sting leaned in closer to Natsu so their lips were a few mm apart. Natsu could see the blood-lust on Sting's eyes as they made eye contact. Sting can feel Natsu's warm breath on his skin and sent shivers down his spine. Sting closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. Sting bit the bottom of the pinkette's lip to ask for entry which he accepted. The battle for dominance started but Natsu seemed to win without much effort, he explored Sting's hot cavern until they break apart to breath.

"Didn't I tell you to prepare food for me?" Natsu chuckled

"You'll get it soon enough~" Sting said with a husky voice "Just be patient Natsu-san"

"No I mean it" Natsu pushed Sting off of him and sat on the bed "I'm starving"

"What..?" Sting said in a confused tone "O-ok then..."

"Good" Natsu smirked as he leaned into Sting's ear "After that, I'll take you from behind" He whispered in a seductive voice which made Sting shiver and blush.

"O-okay N-natsu-san" Sting Stuttered, his mind was hula hooping, he never seen this side of Natsu. EVER. They went downstairs into the kitchen and were greeted with 3 sets of knowing eyes.

"Done already?" Weisslogia chuckled "No screams? No moans?"

"Don't be creepy dad..." Rogue sighed

"We didn't do it yet sir" Natsu grinned and turned to Sting who was blushing uncontrollably

"N-natsu-san said he was s-starving so we decided to s-stop and grab something to eat" Sting stuttered.

"Igneel always had a big appetite" Weisslogia chuckled

"Yea I take after him" Natsu laughed while rubbing his neck

"Hold on… How exactly do you know about this 'special trait' the Dragneel family has?" Sting's mom questioned.

"Oh.. Well umm… nothing… what?" Weisslogia grinned nervously

"Oh god…" Rogue exclaimed

"IT WAS A ONE TIME THING!" Weisslogia yelled while sweating

"Sure dad…" Sting chuckled.

~STING'S BEDROOM (THEY FINISHED EATING)~

Natsu forced his tongue inside Sting and quickly claimed victory. Natsu ran his tongue deeper inside the blonde's crevasse. Natsu broke the kiss and trailed kisses down from Sting's mouth and onto his neck. Sting moaned as the pinkette sucked and bit Sting's warm neck.

"N-natsu-s-san~" Sting moaned wrapping his arms around Natsu's neck.

Natsu trailed kisses down to Sting's chest and nipped at his right nipple while rubbing the left one with his hands.

"N-n-natsu~" Sting groaned "Y-you h-have... no.. i-idea... how l-long I've been w-wanting this!"

"Then maybe we should do this often" Natsu smirked while Sting's face grew red as a tomato.

"I'd l-like that... a lot" Sting moaned

Natsu grabbed Sting's waste and licked downwards to his abs and to the growing erection under the blonde's boxers. Natsu licked the tip of Sting's penis from the boxers earning a moan from the blondie.

"D-don't t-tease" Sting managed to say but was then drowned from the intense pleasure.

"If you say so Sting" Natsu smirked and slowly pulled Sting's boxers down.

Natsu gripped Sting's hard on with no hesitation which made Sting moan harder.

"It's pretty big~" Natsu sang

"7 i-inches" Sting said proudly while still moaning at the tight grip of the pinkette, 'his hands are so warm' sting thought to himself

"Not bad Sting" Natsu smirked then took the length into his mouth "And it taste pretty good too~"

"N-n-natsu...Ah~" Sting moaned "I-i-...g-gonna... C-CUM!" Sting moaned and came inside Natsu's scorching mouth.

"So soon~?" Natsu teased licking up the remaining cum on Sting's penis "Nice tasting cum as well."

"Y-you turn me on so much Natsu-san" Sting stuttered "I couldn't h-help myself"

"That's a shame but..." Natsu trailed off before locking eyes with the blondie "It's far from over"

Natsu took off his pants along with his boxers and out came a monstrous erection that made Sting's own penis erect again. Sting stared at the massive erection in front of him and gulped at the sight of it, 'he's gonna put THAT inside?!' Sting thought nervously but his nervousness soon disappeared at the thought of Natsu going inside of him.

"A full 11 inch" Natsu said smirking at Sting's flushed face. He then proceeded to hold his fingers in front of Sting's mouth "Make sure to lube it up nice and good"

"I-i-i.. I have lube in my bedside drawer N-n-natsu-san" Sting stuttered still eyeing the 11 inch monster.

"I don't care" Natsu said with a serious, yet seductive tone which gave Sting shivers "I rather use your spit~"

"O-o-okay..." Sting muttered as he took Natsu's fingers and drooled over it.

Natsu pulled his fingers out and proceeded to wipe the spit around Sting's craving hole, when he was about to shove it inside he looked up at Sting.

"Remember~" Natsu hummed "You'll be doing that to my dick as well~" Then rammed his index finger inside Sting's cavern.

"R-r-right..." Sting couldn't mutter another word, the feel of Natsu's finger inside him, hitting his prostate repeatedly was too much pleasure for him to handle and let out an array of moans and groans while also moaning Natsu's name.

Natsu put his other fingers inside and heard sting moan in delight. A few minutes of fingering the blonde's hungry hole, he pulled them out. Sting whimpered at the loss but soon cheered up as his face was directly (And by directly I mean 5mm apart) in front of Natsu's enormous erection.

"It's almost time Sting~" Natsu sang as he pushed his large member into Sting's wet and hot mouth.

Sting tried to say something but he couldn't cause there was a fucking dick in his mouth (sorry, couldn't help myself). Natsu grabbed Sting's head and slowly pushed it along his thick length. Natsu moaned as Sting also used his tongue lube up the massive member that's about to enter his hole.

"You're really ah~ good at this S-sting" Natsu moaned in pleasure "but as much as I want to keep doing this, I have to enter another hole~" Natsu continued as he slowly took his penis from Sting's mouth. Sting winced from the loss but happy that the time has finally come.

Natsu went back to his position and rubbed his dick around the needy hole.

"J-just p-put it in N-n-natsu-san" Sting stuttered

"Gladly~" Natsu said as he slowly pushed his erection into the gaping hole.

Sting's eyes widened as he felt the monster inside his hole, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure but soon pleasure took over Sting's mind, body and soul.

"N-n-natsu~ AHH~" Sting's moans were so loud it was sure to be heard by the neighbours but he couldn't help himself.

"Does it hurt~ Ngh.. S-sting?" Natsu moaned as he continued to slide his erection inside.

"N-no.. p-please keep going ahhh~" Sting moaned, he gripped the side of the bed and clenched his teeth.

After a few moments of moaning and groaning and name calling, Natsu's whole cock was inside Sting's hole.

"R-ready Sting~?" Natsu asked

"Y-y-yes ah~" Sting moaned.

Natsu slowly pulled his erection out then quickly slammed it back in hitting Sting's sensitive prostate.

"AHHH~~" Sting moaned in pleasure "G-go..f-faster~!"

Natsu heard the request and did as he was told each time hitting Sting's prostate. A barrage of moans were sent out, they were loud enough for people 5 blocks away to hear but they didn't care, all they cared about is the amount of pleasure that they are feeling.

"S-sting... a-almost... g-get ready!" Natsu moaned then quickly grabbed Sting's dick and pumped it in sync with his thighs (I don't know about this phrase, you know what I meant right?). Sting couldn't stop himself from moaning.

"I-im gonna CUMMMMM~" Sting yelled out as white ropes of warm cum landed on his chest. Seeing Sting cum was his limit, Natsu also realeased his warm, white liquid into Sting's ass.

"OH~" Natsu moaned as he slowly pulled out of Sting "You're a mess Sting~ let me clean you up" He continued then licked Sting's chest and abs clean.

"T-t-thank you for this Natsu-san" sting stuttered

"Thanks for what?" Natsu asked as he laid beside Sting

"For everything" Sting said as he laid his head on Natsu's toned chest

"My pleasure~" Natsu whispered in his ear that gave Sting shivers

"I love you Natsu-san" Sting said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too Sting" Natsu followed up also closing his eyes.

As they drifted off to sleep, they didn't realise that a certain raven haired man was watching them from the window with an annoyed look and an erection, but also an annoyed look. 'My turn next Natsu...' He whispered then headed towards his house.


	4. Chapter 4

~STING'S BED~

Natsu awoke to the morning light and rubbed his eyes to see clearer. He felt someone next to him, cuddled up to his chest, legs intertwined and his arm was around Natsu's abs.

"Sting" Natsu whispered while shaking Sting gently to wake him up

"Ngh... N..Natsu?" Sting whispered as he started to wake up

"Yeah it's me" Natsu smiled and ruffled Sting's hair "Get up already Sting... we'll be late for school"

"Don't you remember?" Sting said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Today is Fantasia, we get a day off"

"Oh... right" Natsu grinned

"Natsu-san..?" Sting whispered

"Yeah?" Natsu replied "What's wrong?"

"Uhhh...I have an erection...again.." Sting said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You'll have to take care of that yourself" Natsu laughed as he got up and picked up his clothes "Gotta go now, I didn't tell my parents I slept in your house so they'd be worried sick"

"Awwww" Sting pouts

"You're so cute" Natsu smirked

"Not as cute as you" Sting grinned

"I know." Natsu chuckled

"What a show off" Sting laughed

"Also, Sting?" Natsu said turning to Sting

"What is it?" Sting replied

"Your parents are staring at us." Natsu said as he smiled nervously at the two at the door.

"We heard everything last night." Weisslogia chuckled "Sting was moaning none stop"

"Rogue was right, you are creepy..." Sting said which made his mother giggle.

"Will you two being doing this more often?" The mother asks giggling

Natsu looked at Sting and answered "Maybe~"

"Well if you do make sure to cover Sting's mouth next time" Weisslogia laughed

"Will do" Natsu laughed back. Sting's mom giggled while Sting just sat there and sighed.

~BACK AT NATSU'S~

"Sorry Mom, Dad" Natsu said as he bowed

"It's fine don't worry about it" Igneel reassured while sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper

"FINE?! IT'S NOT FINE! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Grandina(Grandeeney) said worriedly

"Sorry mom, I forgot to tell you" Natsu said and bowed again.

Grandina just sighed and told Natsu to tell her next time he sleeps over someone's house, it's a mom thing.

"Hey mom, gihi~" Gajeel chuckled "Wanna know what he was doing at Sting's? Gihi~"

Natsu shot a 'Don't you fucking dare say another word or I'll rip your throat out' look at Gajeel. Gajeel just chuckled and walked upstairs to his room.

"What were you doing at Sting's hun?" His mom questioned

"Well... you see.. umm..." Natsu fiddled with his fingers nervously

Igneel gave him a knowing look and chuckled.

"That's my boy!"

Grandina just sighed and went back to sipping her coffee.

"I'm going upstairs then... cyas" Natsu bolted upstairs to his room

~NATSU'S BEDROOM~

Bzzt Bzzt

Natsu grabbed his phone from the bed side desk(or table I don't know) and found that Erza had invited him to the same group yesterday.

~Natsu has entered the group chat~

Erza: We know what you did.

Erza: And now my nose is bleeding again

Natsu: WHAT?! How'd you find out?

Lucy: You told us retard.

Lucy: And I still have blood on my bed

Lucy: And my dad was hospitalized from puking too much

Lucy: He fainted

Natsu: Cool...

Gray: Heyyy

Natsu: Sup Gray

Natsu: Is Jellal here?

Jellal: SOMEONE NOTICED MEEEEEE

Natsu: yeah..

Gray: Hey Natsu

Gray: Since you fucked Sting

Gray It's my turn

Sting: Nope

Natsu: Oh Sting you're here already

Natsu: So can you walk? ;)))))

Sting: Obviously not

Sting: My parents can't stop laughing at me

Sting: Rogue's been teasing me about it as well

Natsu: Then my job is done ;)))

Sting: No it's not. I wanna do more with you

Natsu: Of course

Gray: NATSU

Gray: MY. TURN.

Natsu: Say please

Gray: PLEASEEEE

Natsu: no.

Gray: WHAT THE HELL

Gray: I THOUGHT U LIKED ME!

Natsu: No i dont

Gray: what the fuck...

Natsu: Im joking calm down

Gray: good.

Gray: I wanna receive the treatment you gave Sting

Gray: But better

Sting: Natsu

Sting: Purposely tease Gray then end up not doing it *Laughing emoji x4*

Natsu: *Laughing emoji x 4*

Gray: Dick...

Natsu: My dick?

Gray: Was that supposed to be seductive or something

Natsu: No

Natsu: *Laughing emoji x 5

Natsu: Wait where's Erza and Lucy

Jellal: and Jellal

Natsu: yeah...

Erza: Sorry

Erza: Nose acting up again

Lucy: My tits are like a blood water fall

Natsu: jesus christ...

Natsu: Almost forgot to ask my parents when Zeref will be arriving

Gray: Brandish?

Natsu: fuck you

Natsu im not starting this again

Natsu: brb

"HEY MOOOOMMMM, DAAAAAAAD" Natsu yells from his room "WHEN'S ZEREF GONNA ARRIVE?"

"IN 4 HOURS SO GET READY!" His mom yells back.

After hearing the answer, Natsu quickly went back to his phone

Natsu: Zeref arrives in 4 hours

Erza: We wanna meet him too

Lucy: Yea it'll be fun

Sting: I wanna meet the brother of the guy that made me temporarily handicapped

Natsu: *Laughing emoji x 5* sure guys you can come

Gray: Count me in

Natsu: You cant come

Gray: Why the hell not flame brain

Natsu: Cuz ull rape me

Gray: Exactly thats why im coming

Sting: When you see his dick you wont be the one fucking Gray

Natsu: *Laughing emoji x4*

Natsu: Jellal, wanna come too?

Jellal: Yeah... i guess...

Natsu: You okay?

Jellal: Despite being IGNORED by everyone here yea im feeling pretty good

Natsu: Alrighty then

Natsu: Zeref will be here in 4 hours

Natsu: So get ready

Lucy: Kk

Erza: Shall we bring food or something?

Natsu: If you want but my parents already prepared some food

Erza: I'll bring cake

Sting: I'll bring some drinks

Lucy: I'll bring milk

Natsu: Why milk?

Lucy: cuz I like milk

Natsu: lucy... milk isn't... party food...

Lucy: fine :(

Lucy: Guess i'll bring dip

Natsu: much better

Gray: I aint bringing anything

Natsu: Just bring your pretty little ass here and it's good

Gray: Your really gonna have sex with me?!

Natsu: Sure

Natsu: Why not

Sting: This is so wrong

Sting: Your BROTHER will be there

Natsu: Sting

Natsu: Your parents were watching us get out of bed

Sting: True...

Sting: For the record, i couldn't get off the bed

Natsu: *Laughing emoji*

Gray: Shall i bring lube?

Natsu: No need

Natsu: We aint doing it

Gray: BUT YOU SAID

Sting: *laughing emoji*

Natsu: relax Gray

Natsu: I can't do it when my brother who i haven't seen in a few years comes back

Natsu: I wanna celebrate with him

Gray: Fine...

Gray: But we ARE doing it at some point

Gray: right?

Natsu: We'll see

Gray: Why do you hesitate with me but you were quick with Sting?!

Sting: He likes me more *Laughing emoji*

Natsu: *Laughing emoji*

Natsu: dont worry Gray

Natsu: We'll do it when Zeref leaves for his apartment

Gray: We better...

Natsu: So in 4 hours got it?

Gray: Yep

Sting: uh hu

Jellal: yes...

Natsu: Erza? Lucy?

Erza: I'm sorry... I passed out for a while

Erza: Damn nosebleed...

Lucy: I think...

Lucy: I think i flooded my house with blood you guys

Natsu: ... then it's settled

Natsu: 4 hours. get ready. come here

Gray: Right

Natsu: And Gray

Natsu: Prepare your ass tonight ;)

Gray: will do

Sting: hmph

Natsu: You'll get your turn again Sting ;)

Sting: Yus

Erza: Getting dizzy again...

Erza: Wait a minute

Erza: Where's Lucy

Lucy: My nipples are so red right now and my 'downstairs basement' is bleeding uncontrollably

Natsu: What the fuck

Natsu: nevermind

Natsu: Im gonna get ready now

Natsu: cyas

Erza: Bye

Erza: And stop leaving the group chat

Natsu: Why

Erza: I'm getting sick of inviting you

Natsu: will do.

Natsu: Bye

~Natsu has left the group chat~

Erza: What the fuck

Gray: Never heard Erza swear... or saw

Sting: Yeah... it's kinda weird

Erza: What did you say?

Gray: SORRY

Sting: SORRY... *type

Erza: If you don't shut up I'll ram a broom up your ass

Sting: been there done that... last night ;)

Erza: *sigh*

Gray: I wanna be there and do that...

Lucy: What the fuck now my belly button is bleeding


	5. Chapter 5

~NATSU'S HOUSE (30 MINUTES BEFORE THE PARTY)~

Natsu and his friends were playing truth or dare in his room while his sibling's friends were in their room doing god knows what. It was Gray's turn and he picked dare.

"I dare you…" Sting asked with an evil grin "To not go on Natsu's dick tonight" The whole room burst into laughter.

"No." Gray replied blankly

"It's a dare Gray~" Sting reminded while rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Not gonna happen." Gray said crossing his arms "I've waited too long"

"Yeah, Gray needs a taste every now and again" Teased Natsu, the whole room burst into laughter once again while Gray blushed.

"Fine fine" Sting said still chuckling "Erza's turn"

"Alright. I'm up for the challenge." Erza said preparing for what's to come.

"Tru-" Gray was cut off by Erza.

"Dare." Erza said proudly.

"Alright then. I dare you..." Gray mused "To kiss Jellal on the lips."

The group 'oooo'ed' and watched as Erza plant a small peck on Jellal's lips. The group was surprised that Erza didn't hesitate or found it uncomfortable but Jellal however, was red as a tomato. The group laughed at Jellal's embarrassed face.

"Now it's my turn." Lucy said excitedly "Gimme all you got Erza!"

"Alright then. I dare you..." Erza noticed Sting and Gray eyeing Natsu as he listened carefully at her dare which made her think of something evil "Ok... I dare you... to go up to Natsu and passionately kiss him then rub your palm on his crotch."

"WHAT?!" The group yelled

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled

"It's a dare. Are you refusing me?" Erza said sternly

"NO MA'AM!" Lucy yelled while saluting.

Lucy quickly crawled up to Natsu and passionately kiss him and rub his crotch, and he didn't seem to mind, actually looked like he was enjoying it. Erza looked at the two boys stare at Lucy angrily then made eye contact with Erza and gave her the 'Why did you do this' look, Erza just giggled. Lucy pulled away and was panting, so was Natsu.

"Wow..." Lucy said "You're not such a bad kisser Natsu"

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself" Natsu said while rubbing his neck

The two stared into each other's eyes for a while until Sting interrupted.

"Ok, ok that's enough" Sting said with an annoyed tone "Let's keep playing."

"As you wish." Lucy smirked "Ok my turn."

Lucy looked at Sting and Gray who still looked angry at the blonde so she decided to make it up to them, and she knew exactly how.

"I dare Natsu" Lucy grinned "To go up to Sting and Gray and make out with them"

Lucy received a 'Thank you, I forgive you' look from the two. Natsu crawled up to sting FIRST, much to Gray's annoyance and made out with him like there was no tomorrow. Then it was Gray's turn and he was ready. Natsu leaned in closer to Gray and gave him a small peck, the whole room burst into laughter, especially Sting, who was on the floor crying.

"What the fu-" Gray was cut off by Natsu who slammed his mouth onto him, Gray eased down and wrapped his arms around the pinkette pulling him closer.

"That's enough." Sting said with a serious voice "It's your turn after all Natsu-san"

"Alrighty then" Natsu said as he crawled back to his spot "I dare... Gray to punch Erza in the face and tell her that her face is so ugly even dog shit laughs at it"

The whole room burst into laughter once more except for Erza who was glaring at Natsu and Gray who was nervous as fuck.

"I ain't doing that!" Gray barked "Do something else!"

"You gotta do it Gray~" Natsu teased "It's a dare~"

"Indeed Gray." Erza said sternly as he glared at Gray "You HAVE to do it."

"You're agreeing?!" Gray questioned "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Cmon Gray, don't be a scaredy cat" Natsu taunted "If you don't, you'll never get that 'treatment' I used on Sting~" He teased

"FINE!" Gray barked but still nervous that he was going to punch Erza Scarlet, the girl that beat up 100 bullies in her old school "THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!"

Erza was sitting on her spot, glaring at Gray. 'fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck' Gray cursed to himself 'doitforthedickdoitforthedick' and without looking, punched Erza straight in the face.

"Y-you're s-s-so u-ugly that d-dog s-shit laughs at y-you..." Gray said "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE IT WAS ALL NATSU'S STUPID DARE!"

The room was laughing their hearts out however Erza was staring at Gray with Red glowing eyes and whispered.

"There will be retribution"

"DAMMIT NATSU!" Gray glared at the pinkette who was rolling on the floor laughing his guts out "YOU BETTER WISH YOUR DICK IS AS GOOD AS STING MADE IT OUT TO BE" he yelled not realising the black haired man leaning on Natsu's bedroom door.

"Do I even dare to ask?" The man questioned.

Gray was red from embarrassment but Natsu ran up to the man.

"ZEREF!" Natsu yelled

"Long time n-" Zeref was cut off by Natsu who tackled him to the floor, hugging him "Ow... Good to see ya bro" Zeref said happily as he ruffle Natsu's hair.

"It's been so long!" Natsu said nuzzling onto Zeref

"Gajeel and Wendy had different reactions..." Zeref said lifting Natsu up off the floor then got up himself(dunno how that works but what the hell). Natsu turned around to his friends and introduced them to each other.

"This is Zeref guys!" He said happily "The blonde girl is Lucy, the read hair is Erza, the blue hair is Jellal, the blonde boy is Sting and lastly that guy that shouted 'your better wish your dick is as good as Sting made it out to be' is Gray. The group greeted Zeref cheerfully but Gray just blushed from embarassment and said a brief 'hello' to Zeref.

"So what were you guys doing" Zeref asked

"We were playing truth or dare and Gray got mad for 'some reason' and went berserk" Natsu chuckled.

"YOU STUPID FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled as the group laughed.

"So why'd he yell what he yelled" Zeref questioned

"Cause he wants it" Natsu teased making Gray blush a little and everyone else laugh

Zeref walked up to Gray, as he did he glared at him. Zeref leaned in to intimidate Gray.

"If I here you touch Natsu against his will..." Zeref said with a very intimidating voice "You're DEAD, got it?!"

"YES SIR!" Gray replied shaking and sweating heavily

"Good." Zeref said as he smiled again and pat Gray's head.

"So overprotective" Natsu pouted but grinning a little

"Hey Natsu" Zeref called "Is this Sting person attracted to you too?"

"Yeah, why?" Natsu said confused

Zeref again put on his intimidating face and said the same thing to Sting and did the same thing when he said 'yes sir'. Natsu just sighed while Lucy, Erza and Jellal laughed at him.

~DOWNSTAIRS (PARTY STARTED)~

"Mom, Dad, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, meet Mavis, my wife" Zeref proudly introduced Mavis

"It's nice to meet you all!" Mavis greeted with a little wave and a big smile

Igneel looked at Mavis and walked up to her and made the same intimidating face like Zeref and said the same thing to Mavis leaving her sweating and kind of freaked out.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Dragneel" Mavis said nervously smiling

"Dad, it's ok if you do it to men but it's just creepy to a woman..." Zeref sighed.

"Fine, fine" Igneel sighed and sat back down.

"So... are you expecting Mavis?" Grandina giggled along with Zeref's 3 siblings

"No, no" Mavis said nervously, sweat pouring from her "We haven't done that yet"

"Yet?" Natsu smirked while Gajeel and chuckled "Sorry, sorry" He chuckled.

Zeref looked at his overprotective family and sighed. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy's friends just started to laugh at the event in front of them.

~LIVING ROOM (20 MINUTES BEFORE ZEREF LEAVES)~

"Yo wazzup mah *hic* homie dawg" A drunk Erza said to Chelia(One of Wendy's friends) and backed away nervously "Wer u *hic* going *gurgle*" Chelia began running away from the drunk Erza.

"Drunk Erza is the best" Natsu chuckled

"Didn't you drink like 8 shots of vodka Natsu?" Sting exclaimed

"Yeah but I learned to hold it" Natsu said proudly "I got tips from Cana, remember her?"

"Yeah, she's the alcoholic who brought beer to school and got expelled" Sting laughed

"Yo ash brain" Gray called out and gestured Natsu to come to him and Lucy "Don't forget our deal Natsu"

"Yeah, yeah" Natsu said

"And you better mean it ash tray, now I'm gonna get beat up by Erza tomorrow" exclaimed a worried and angry Gray "And it better feel as good if not better than with you and Sting"

"Don't worry, I plan on it" Natsu smirked

"Plan on what?" Zeref said from behind Natsu holding his shoulders

"Scared the crap out of me..." Natsu said clutching to his chest where his heart is

"What were you four talking about huh?" nudged Zeref

"Remember like an hour ago? What Gray shouted?" Natsu said "We're gonna do that"

"Ohhh~" Zeref hummed but then glared at Gray then smiled again "Well have fun you two"

"We will~" Natsu smirked staring into Gray's eyes "I'll make sure of it..."


	6. Chapter 6

~LIVING ROOM (ZEREF LEFT FOR HIS APARTMENT WITH MAVIS AND EVERYONE WHO ATTENDED EXCEPT GRAY)~

"So you ready Gray?" Natsu smirked

"Y-yea..." Gray blushed as they walk upstairs. They were stopped by Gajeel who was chuckling at the two.

"What'cha doing here Gray?" Gajeel asked with a knowing look

"Just a slee-" Gray was cut off by Natsu who answered it.

"We're going to fuck Gajeel." Natsu said blankly and started to walk into his room again. Gajeel looked at his younger brother and complimented his honesty.

"Have fun you two" Gajeel smirked "And Mom and Dad won't be back until 11:50 so you have a whole hour to do what you wanna do"

"Alright, thanks Gajeel" Natsu replied until he entered his room with Gray and slammed it shut, locking the door in case Wendy decided to come check on me and see his brother shoving his dick in someone's ass.

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"You excited?" Natsu said with a husky tone sending shivers all around Gray.

"Course I am" Gray replied then Natsu wasted no time and slammed his lips on Gray's.

Natsu pushed Gray on his bed and took his clothes off, Gray did the same and now they're both half naked. Natsu crawled onto Gray and made his way on his lips and attacked it. Natsu didn't even have to ask Gray to open his mouth as it was already welcoming Natsu's.

"Eager are we~?" Natsu teased until his connected his lips with Gray's exploring the somewhat, cool cavern.

Natsu played with Gray's nipples and he let out a moan. Natsu broke the kiss and made his way onto Gray's neck and bit into it until he tasted a metallic taste. Gray let out a moan of satisfaction as Natsu continued to attack his neck with bites and kiss. Natsu began to grind his large erection on Gray's own erection which made Gray moan even louder.

"Fucking tease..." Gray said trying to moan quieter but failing as he let out yet another loud moan.

Natsu licked his way on to Gray's nipples and sucked on them and hearing Gray moan in extreme pleasure. Natsu wasted no time on Gray's nipples as he quickly licked his way down to Gray's hard on, sucking on the tip from his boxers.

"Ahh~ J-just suck it already~!" Gray demanded moaning again and again.

"Why do you want to end this so badly~?" Natsu questioned with a smirk "If you really want to stop I'll stop"

"No you idiot" Gray scolded "Just stop teasing so much"

"If you insist..." Natsu said as took of Gray's pants and saw the juicy erection "Nice~ how long?"

"8 inches, why? is it bigger than yours?" Gray teased

"It's bigger than Sting's~" Natsu replied

"Good." Gray said

"Not sure if it tastes better though~" Natsu teased

"Then you're gonna have to find out for yourself" Gray urged.

Natsu grabbed Gray's hard on and started to pump it. Gray moaned loudly with each stroke. Natsu stopped stroking Gray's penis and put the tip in his mouth, licking it in a circular motion making Gray moan even louder.

"P-put the w-whole thing in" Gray stuttered

"You stutter as much as Sting" Natsu chuckled before putting the whole length in his mouth and worked it up and down.

"Ahh~ F-f-feels s-so g-gooood~" Gray moaned

"So I've been told" Natsu chuckled. Natsu's chuckling made Gray's dick vibrate making him moan loudly "Oh you like that Gray?"

"Y-yes.. O-of course AH~ I-iI d-do~" Gray stuttered and moaned even louder.

Natsu hummed to make more vibrations, sending Gray into overdrive.

"AHHHH~~ I-i-im.. C-CUMMING N-NATSUU~!" Gray moaned not caring who hears it and released inside the pinkette's mouth while panting.

"Geez, how long have you gone without cumming Gray?" Teased Natsu "You cummed bucket loads"

"C-couldn't help it" Gray said still panting "Is it already done?" He then questioned

"Pfft! Of course not" Natsu chuckled and leaned onto Gray's lips giving him a passionate kiss "I still have to enter you don't I~?"

Gray blushed and nodded, Natsu put his fingers inside of Gray's mouth to lube it up. After his fingers were nice and slicked, Natsu proceeded to insert his index finger while he sucked and bit Gray's neck. The intense pleasure was overwhelming as Gray let out a loud moan.

"N-n-natsu~... p-put m-more inside~" Gray moaned

"What a whore..." Natsu teased

"S-shut up" Gray retorted then moaned once more

"Was just kidding" Natsu chuckled then proceeded to instert his other fingers in.

Gray clawn into Natsu's back as he was penetrated by 4 fingers, it was extremely pleasurable and Gray ignored the intense pain. Gray moaned and moaned until Natsu had enough, his erection was throbbing and dripping pre-cum.

"Your moaning's too sexy Gray, I need to get inside you quick~" Natsu said with a seductive voice "You ready?"

Gray nodded in response, his erection shot up again and his hungry hole, wide and ready for insertion. Natsu took his fingers out and proceeded to take his pants of revealing the monster itself.

"That's huge!" Gray exclaimed "This is better than I expected~ Can't wait!"

"Hold your horses princess" Natsu teased "We need to lube it up first, so get over here and do the honors"

Gray crawled over to Natsu's throbbing monster and proceeded to lick his erection in a circular motion, just like what Natsu did.

"G-Gray~ Ah~" Natsu moaned in pleasure "Suck the whole thing~"

Gray proceeded to make his way down the monster, he licked it up and down until it was all lubed up and ready for a good fucking. Gray returned to his usual position (back on bed) and waited for Natsu to impale him.

"Here I come Gray~" Natsu said as he slowly inserted his erection in the raven's hungry ass "Ngh.. S-so tight~"

"Ahh~~ AHH~ N-N-Natsu~... f-f-fuck m-me" Gray moaned "G-give i-it to.. me~"

Natsu wasted no time, quickly made his way inside Gray hitting his prostate which caused Gray to moan loudly in pleasure. Natsu pull out then slammed it back inside hitting the prostate again.

"F-faster! P-please!" Gray stuttered

"A-all your pleading Gray.. Ngh~ M-makes me hornier~" Natsu moan "S-say my name Gray!~" Natsu said as he fucked Gray faster and faster.

"Ngh.. N-n-natsu! O-oh yes! N-natsu~!" Gray moaned as Natsu kept hitting his prostate again and again.

"I-im CUMMING!" Natsu moaned as he released his warm, white fluid inside of Gray triggering Gray's own release.

"AHH~~ AH~ N-N-NATSU~!" Gray moaned out until he was covered with come, outside and inside ( ;) )

Natsu slowly pull out of Gray and made his way on him. Natsu's bit Gray's lip for entrance and soon they were making out, passionately and covered with 'love liquid'.

"Th-that... was amazing..." Gray panted

"Sure was" Natsu panted as he got off Gray and laid beside him

"So... who was better?" Gray asked hoping that it was him "Me or Sting?"

"Your dad would be a better fuck." Natsu said jokingly

"Shut up..." Gray said punching Natsu's chest playfully

"I can't decide..." Natsu said rubbing his chin "Although, your dad is pretty hot..."

"No. You're not gonna fuck my dad." Gray chuckled

"But isn't he bisexual?" Natsu teased

"Still." Gray said

"Fine, fine." Natsu grinned "C'mere you!"

Natsu pulled Gray into his neck and rest his head on the raven's hair. Gray snuggled on Natsu's chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight" Natsu said kissing Gray's head

"Night" Gray mumbled as he fell asleep

(Should I do a lemon with Gray's dad? Idk, it might be too weird but it's your choice. Inbox me or type in the reviews)


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up ice princess" Natsu nudged Gray

"Five more minutes..." Gray groaned as he went back to sleep

"No you idiot, we have school" Natsu said jumping off of his bed and went to the shower in his bedroom.

Gray's eyes shot wide open as he finally processed what Natsu said, he glanced at the clock beside him, it read 7:20 AM, there was still time.

"Natsu!" Gray called out

"Yeah?" Natsu stopped and turned to Gray "What's wrong?"

"Where's your other shower?" Gray asked

"Dad beat you to it" Natsu said "Gajeel and Wendy are already showering as well"

"Damn... I won't make it in time" Gray pouted

"Don't worry, you can shower with me instead" Natsu smirks making Gray blush "Did you bring your uniform?"

"I came here to party then fuck why would I bring my uniform?" Gray asks with an annoyed expression

"You can use mine then" Natsu grinned

"Your clothes are too small for me..." Gray said

"I have bigger ones, my mom said 'I'll grow into them'" Natsu reassured

"Oh good.. thanks" Gray smiled "Now let's shower"

"Eager much?" Natsu smirked.

~IN THE SHOWER~

"Pass me the soap Gray" Natsu said while facing the shower head and letting it soak his face.

"Here" Gray handed the soap to Natsu "Even when your not hard it's big..." Gray mumbled

"You want it to be hard?" Natsu teased

"No idiot we'll be late" Gray replied

"I know I know" Natsu said then he copped Gray's chin and kissed him "I wanna do it again with you~"

"Really? That means you like me better than Sting?!" Gray said excitedly

"Not necessarily, I like Sting as much as I like you, It's even" Natsu continued "There's just something pleasurable in fucking someone who hates you sometimes" he smirked.

"Sounds like you like me more than Sting to me~" Gray remarked

"Maybe, but I like how Sting moans better" Natsu replied with a smirk

Gray sighed in defeat, guess he'll never know who the idiot likes more.

`WALK TO THE SCHOOL~

"Ow.." Gray murmured "Shoulda gone easier on me, jerk..."

"Suck it up" Natsu chuckled

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Sting called out

"Oh hey Sting!" Natsu greeted

"Hey Natsu-san" Sting smiled back "Looks like he did a number on you Gray" he chuckled looking at Gray's limping.

"I know... now I know how you felt" Gray said holding his thigh with one hand

"You two look like your getting along~" Natsu sang "Why don't you fuck each other~"

"NO WAY!" They both said in disgust

"I'm not gonna fuck this idiot" Sting proclaimed "Besides, I like your dick more Natsu-san"

"Neither do I wanna fuck you" Gray huffed

"Stop arguing you two" A stern voice called out

"Guess Gray was fucked too huh?" A cheery voice said

"Hey Lucy, h-hey Er-" Gray was cut off by a fist to the face delivered by Erza

"That's for yesterday" Erza said while continuing to walk with everyone else that were also laughing their brains off.

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Gray called out rubbing his swollen cheek "Stupid Natsu.." He mumbled

"Hurry up snowflake, we'll be late!" Natsu called out with an 'insulting tone'

~AT SCHOOL~

"Gray-sama~!" A familiar voice called "Juvia made muffins for you~"

"..sorry Juvia, I'm allergic" Gray said eyeing the muffins.

"You're not alle-" Natsu was cut off by Gray's hand on his mouth.

"Sorry Juvia, maybe next time" Gray said calmly, but Juvia wasn't listening, she was glaring at Natsu and murmured 'LOVE RIVAL'.

"Juvia, your 'love rival' is Lucy over there" Natsu lied "She was all over Gray last night"

"What?! Why me?!" Lucy yelled while nervously looking at the glaring Juvia.

"Geez..." Gray mumbled.

"Hey Natsu-san" Sting called "When's my turn again?"

"Already?" Natsu asked "Sting if I keep doing that to you, you'll end up breaking your ass or something"

"Doesn't help the fact it feels so good~" Sting sang

"How bout next week, I need to rest to ya know" Natsu said

"Alright then.." Sting pouted

"So cute..." Natsu whispered making Sting blush and Gray glare at Sting.

~IN CLASS (GYM)~

"Okay class, today we will be doing a partner exercise!" The teacher said (his name was Mr. Strauss "I'm gonna pick random names in this hat to decide who will be pairing up! Like a real man!"

The class got used to his 'real man' nonsense and it was engraved in some students causing them to 'accidentally' say it out loud.

"Okay first pair is, Bickslow with Lisanna..." Mr. Strauss called "You better not try anything you hear?!" He eyed at Bickslow making him sweat.

"Next pair is Erza with Evergreen" Mr. Strauss continued

"Next pair Natsu with Sting" Mr. Strauss said

"Next is Gray with Juvia" Mr. Strauss called while chuckling, he knew that Juvia loved the guy to death so he purposely picked her to be his team mate.

~SKIPPING THE TEAMING PART (LUCY IS WITH LOKE)~

"First exercise is rope climbing, grab your partner and line up, just like a real man" Mr Strauss announced.

Natsu and Sting were first up. As they climbed the rope, every girl and some boys were swooning when they saw Natsu and Sting's muscles showing and how sweaty they were, some girls fainted. Sting stopped for a while and eyed Natsu's rippling muscles and couldn't help but drool at the sight until he was snapped out of it when Mr Strauss yelled at him.

"Sting! Get a move on just like a real man!"

When they got back down they were met by love-struck eyes from the girls and some of the boys were eyeing there bulging muscles.

"What'cha guys lookin at?" Natsu questioned with a confused look while he drunk his bottled water.

The boys quickly turned away but the girls kept staring. "I WANT TO HAVE 43 BABIES WITH YOU" some girl shouts startling everyone.

"No thank you, but I'm sure Sting wouldn't mind" Natsu tried to hold his laughter in.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The girl screamed

"Course I am!" Natsu laughed

"Shut up dude..." Sting hissed

"Hehehehe" Natsu smirked "Oh look it's Gray's turn"

"Hope he falls..." Sting mumbled

"Looking good Gray!" Natsu teased before letting out a whistle (the one you make when you see someone hot, you know?). Everyone giggled and Gray blushed.

"Shut up furnace face" Gray scowled

"That's a new one" Natsu teased "Surprised you can climb after what happened" He smirks

"I can but it's really painful" Gray admitted

"What happened last night?" A girl squealed

"A bird flew up his ass" Natsu lied, trying to hold his laughter in, but it was sort of true.

"Shut it 11 inch dick head" Gray yelled chuckling a little bit

"You know it" Natsu smirked

"Can you two shut up?!" Erza finally snapped "Did you forget we're still in class?!"

"Sorry ma'am..." Natsu and Gray pouted.

~LUNCH TIME~

"Whew! That was a great workout." Natsu sighed happily while setting his tray of food down on his seat next to Sting "My muscles are standing out more" He joked.

"All that workout is gonna go to waste if you eat all of that..." Lucy said pointing at Natsu's mountain of food.

"It's cool Luce, my metabolism is off the charts don't worry about it" Natsu smirked as he demolished his mountain of food.

"I wish I had your metabolism..." Lucy pouted resting her chin on her palm.

~LAST CLASS (MATHS)~

Natsu stared out the window looking bored as fuck, he hated maths more than anything, he isn't very good at it. The teacher was talking about some algebra crap while Natsu stared at a squirrel fighting a bird for his nut, any sort of distraction is way better than maths. As Natsu 'admired' the brave squirrel, he didn't realise the teacher asked him a question, until she yelled.

"Natsu Dragneel! Can you please answer my question?" The white cat teacher asked furiously

"Is it 25?" Natsu mocked not bothering to look at the teacher

The teacher was taken aback, he actually guessed correctly. "Well, um Natsu. That is actually correct!"

"Really?" Natsu said unenthusiastically while still staring at the squirrel

"But can you please pay attention?" The teacher sighed

"Fine, Miss Carla" Natsu sighed, turning his head to the teacher as she turned back around to write on the board

"This is so boooooring…" Natsu mumbled "When can we go?"

"Just be patient ash brain" Gray whispered

"You weren't that patient last night…" Natsu chuckled

"Shut up…" Gray huffed.

* * *

As the class dragged on, another teacher entered the room and whispered something to Miss Carla.

"Wonder what they're talking about…" Natsu questioned with a bored expression

"Dunno" Gray replied

"Natsu, the principal wants you in his office" Miss Carla called

"What for?" Natsu asked nervously "If it's for that time I graffitied over the notices board, I'm sorry."

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Miss Carla yelled before calming down and sighing "No, it's not about that. Just go to the principal's office"

Natsu nodded before proceeding to walk towards the principal's office smiling, he can finally get out of this hell hole.


	8. Chapter 8

~OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL (SCHOOL ENDED)~

"You look annoyed Natsu, what's wrong?" Gray asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Stupid principal scolded me for all those 'wrong' things I did" Natsu pouted "And now, he's hiring a tutor for me to 'teach me a lesson' and then after that he laughed and kept saying 'that was the best joke I ever made'" Natsu continued, crossing his arms

"Pfft… teach me a lesson… that's a pretty good one" Gray snickered

"No it isn't Gray…" Erza sighed "It's nowhere near funny, it's just… sad"

"Hey Natsu~" Sting sang "You know what people do to relieve themselves from stress?~" Sting grinned

"…What do they do, Sting?..." Natsu sighed as he knew what Sting was gonna say

"Have sex." Sting cheered

"…knew it…" Natsu sighed "…fine Sting…"

"You mean it?" Sting asked grinning like a maniac

"Yeah… I DO miss that ass of yours" Natsu smirked

"Your place or mine?" Sting asked, still grinning

"Actually Sting, I kinda wanna do it with Gray too if you don't mind…" Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck

"You mean like a…?" Gray and Sting said in unison

"Yep" Natsu grinned

~GRAY'S HOUSE (LIVING ROOM)~

Natsu, Gray and Sting entered the house and they were greeted by Gray's dad who was sitting on the sofa, watching some TV. Gray told his dad that Natsu and Sting were sleeping over before making their way into his room.

"So… what do we do first..?" Gray asked as he locked the door behind him.

"Maybe we should start… kissing?" Sting suggested

"But how do three people kiss each other?" Gray questioned

"Why don't we start with you two sucking my dick?" Natsu smirked

Gray and Sting looked at each other and smirked before looking back at the pinkette "Then get on the bed flame brain~" Gray said taking his clothes off, the two did the same.

"Let's tease him a little bit~" Sting grinned and Gray nodded in agreement

Gray started to rub Natsu's nipple and suck the other making Natsu moan. Sting didn't hesitate as he quickly smashed his lips on Natsu's. Sting explored Natsu's mouth while caressing the pinkette's head. Gray could feel Natsu's erection against his abs, he started to grind his body on Natsu's penis making him moan loudly with pleasure.

"Stop teasing me Gray and suck it already~" Natsu groaned

"Be patient pinkie" Gray teased as he continued to grind his body on Natsu's big length.

Sting had moved to Natsu's neck, sucking and biting until he was happy with the amount of marks on the pinkette. He then proceeded to kiss Natsu once more and he used his right hand to stroke the pinkette's dick under his boxers making Natsu once again moan. Sting snickered then proceeded to trail kisses on Natsu's jawline, then neck, chest and abs until arriving at his erection. He licked the tip making Natsu moan but he looked frustrated, it was clear that the pinkette hated being teased.

Seeing Sting licking Natsu's length through his boxers made Gray somewhat jealous and he decided to do the same thing. The two were now licking the pinkette's erection, Natsu moaned with pleasure as Gray started to suck on the tip while Sting continued licking the shaft.

"Take it off—J..just suck it already.." Natsu stuttered

The two looked at each other and nodded then proceeded with taking Natsu's pants off. The two eyed the monster, still impressed by its sized. Gray was the first to make a move and started to lick the tip with a circular motion making Natsu moan loudly. As Gray continued with licking the big length, Sting was sitting there with a doubtful expression on his face.

"W-what's… wrong Sting?" Natsu questioned, still moaning

"Well… Natsu-san…" Sting trailed off before making eye contact with the pinkette "I… kinda want to… fuck you…"He continued

"Y-you.. want to f-fuck me… Sting?" Natsu moaned

"I-I mean… it's okay if you don't want to, I just had a thought…" Sting reassured

"No, it's f-fine Sting… I actually thought you'd never ask" Natsu grinned

"Really, Natsu-san?" Sting cheered before burying his face on Natsu's nuts (testicles? I don't know what would be appropriate…) and started licking it making Natsu moan.

Gray finally processed the two's conversation and quickly lifted his head up to make eye contact with Natsu.

"If Sting's gonna fuck you then so will I!" Gray said

"Both of you can… at the same time~" Natsu grinned

"You sure you can handle that Natsu..?" Gray asked with a hint of worry

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Natsu grinned "Now keep sucking princess"

Gray smiled and continued to lick Natsu's tip before putting the whole thing in his mouth. (Sting's still licking Natsu's balls by the way). In no time at all, the room was filled with moans and groans as Natsu was taken over by intense pleasure, he can't hold it any longer.

"I-im… cumming.. almost…" Natsu stuttered

"Don't hold back, Natsu-san" Sting said, still licking the pinkette's balls

"Here it comes! Oh~~" Natsu moaned, cumming in Gray's mouth. Gray was wide-eyed from the amount of cum and proceeded to swallow it.

"I wanted to taste it…" Sting pouted

"Then come here blondie~" Gray smirked before pull Sting closer and kissed him. Sting was shocked but quickly accepted the kiss before deepening it, tasting the other's saliva and Natsu's load.

"I feel kinda left out here" Natsu smirked

The two broke apart, panting heavily and gazed into each other's eyes then turned their attention at the pinkette and smirked. They then proceeded to take their pants along with their boxers off and moved closer to Natsu's face.

"We need lube Natsu-san~" Sting hummed "And we want to use your spit~"

"You taught us that, remember?" Gray smirked

"Then get those cocks in here" Natsu smiled before the two proceeded to instert their throbbing erections in the pinkette's mouth at the same time. Natsu happily took them in and licked both of them, generously applying his spit. The two moaned in satisfaction, Gray grabbed Natsu's head and pushed down with force making Natsu choke but he kept going. Sting snickered and copped Gray's chin to turn his face towards him and proceeded to kiss him. Gray happily accepted and deepened the kiss, Natsu saw this and 'mind smirked'.

Natsu stopped sucking the two's erections and they both turned his attention on the pinkette with a frustrated look.

"It's time you two~" Natsu hummed "Time for you to fuck me~"

"So how are we gonna do this?" Gray asked "Do we take turns? If so, I'm going first"

"That's not necessary Gray~" Natsu sang "You'll do it at the same time

"In what position…" Sting questioned

"Well, Sting, you lay on the bed and I will be on top of you" Natsu continued "Gray will be at the back"

"Sounds good" Sting agreed and Gray nodded

They quickly got into position (Just so you don't get confused, Sting is laying on his back to the bed, Natsu is on top of him, facing Sting and Gray is at the back).

"This'll be fun…" Natsu smirked before grabbing Sting's erection and slowly sat down on it "Ngh!.."

"Y-you're… s-so tight, N-Natsu-san" Sting stuttered

Natsu continued to make his way down Sting's cock until it was fully submerged. The pinkette slowly got back up and quickly slammed his ass down making himself and Sting moan.

"G-Gray… p-put it in n-now…" Natsu stuttered. Gray slowly inserted his erection inside Natsu's hungry cavern.

"A-are you sure you're okay N-Natsu?" Gray questioned, continuing to insert his cock fully.

"Y-yea… I'm f-fine" Natsu moaned.

A few seconds later, Gray was also fully submerged in the pinkette's ass. He slow pulled out then slammed his cock, moaning in pleasure. He repeated this until his whole dick seemed to be sliding in much easier. Natsu burrowed on Sting's neck, moaning loudly as the two pumped their dicks inside his ass. Gray and Sting were also moaning loudly, their dicks were grinding against each other while also being submerged into the pinkette's tight hole until they couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I-I'm c-c-cumming!" Gray moaned

"M-me too!" Sting groaned as the two shot their loads inside Natsu's hole. This triggered Natsu's own load and shot it all over his and Sting's abs, still laying on the blonde's neck.

"That was fun" Gray said, pulling out and then laying on the bed.

"Sure was" Sting replied, pulling out after Gray and moved to the right side of the bed to make room for Natsu.

"We should do this again~" Natsu hummed as he laid on the bed, in between Sting and Gray.

"But next time, I want to do it on my own" Gray smirked

"Same here, I want Natsu-san all to myself when I fuck him" Sting said

"Why don't you just fuck each other?" Natsu teased

"No. Way." The two said

"I don't like this idiot, Natsu-san" Sting scoffed

"Likewise" Gray retaliated

"Oh really? Well it seemed like you were enjoying each other before…" Natsu teased "When you were kissing, broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes, blushing?" He chuckled

"T-that was, a mistake!" Sting denied

"Why would I like this loser?!" Gray yelled

"Just shut up you two, I'm exhausted and I wanna sleep" Natsu sighed

"Fine." Gray pouted as he rested his face on the pinkette's chest while he put his arm over Natsu's stomach.

"I AM kinda sleepy too…" Sting yawned, and did the same thing as Gray "Night, Natsu-san"

"Goodnight, flame brain" Gray yawned

"Night you two" Natsu replied before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of the three sleeping on the bed, Natsu was the first to wake up. He looked at the two cuddled up to him with a small smile and proceeded to give the two a small peck on the forehead. Natsu let out a soft sigh as he laid back down on his bed until he realised something. He quickly leaned up and looked at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table, it was 11:45. Natsu retracted his arms that were being hugged by Gray and Sting, it took a lot of effort but he managed to pull through. The two sleeping felt around them, trying to look for the warmth they were hugging and soon opened their eyes.

"Natsu-san?" Sting whispered as he rubbed his eyes to see clearer.

"…Get back here flame brain…" Gray whined, grabbing the pinkette's arm again.

"No, we have to get up already" Natsu said, pulling his arm away from Gray's embrace "It's 11:45, my tutor will be here soon"

"Tutor? Oh… that…" Sting pouted

"Can't we have a little more fun…?" Gray whined

"No, you idiot!" Natsu hissed as he got out of the bed "Now get up and grab your clothes"

Gray and Sting grumbled as they slowly got out of bed and put on their clothes. Natsu smiled at the two's obedience and motioned them to follow him to the living room. They got out of Natsu's bedroom and heard a chuckle down the hallway. Gajeel was staring at them with a knowing look and a smirk.

"Seems little pinky enjoyed himself again" Gajeel teased

"How'd you know?" Natsu questioned a little bit shocked.

"You kidding me? Your moans were annoying as hell!" Gajeel shuddered at the thought

"Well, they did do a pretty good job" Natsu smirked, looking at the flushed faces of the two and continued to walk downstairs.

Gray and Sting noticed the way Natsu walked, he wasn't limping at all, in fact, he looked just fine. Sting put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and the pinkette turned around with a confused look.

"Yeah?" Natsu questioned

"You're not limping Natsu-san?" Sting asked "I mean… we were… doing at the same time…"

"Oh that" Natsu snickered "I don't know how to explain it either"

"Does that mean you didn't like that at all?" Gray asked worriedly

"No, no it's not like that. It felt amazing" Natsu reassured "Maybe you just need to try a little harder next time" He smirked

"We promise we'll do better next time, Natsu-san!" Sting bowed

"You better get ready, flame-brain" Gray smirked

"I'll be waiting" Natsu chuckled

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Anyone home?" The man outside asked

"Just a sec!" Natsu called out, running towards the door and opening it revealing a tall, blonde and muscular man wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans. Natsu unconsciously looked up and down the man before him with a look of approval.

"Ahem" The man coughed, snapping Natsu back into reality "Are you Natsu?"

"Uhh.. yes… yes sir I am. Who's asking?" Natsu asked, blushing from embarrassment

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, your tutor" Laxus replied "And Makarov's grandson"

"Laxus huh?" Natsu grinned "Pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" Laxus smiled "We can start whenever you're ready"

"Oh, right! You two. Out. Now." Natsu ordered, gesturing the two boys behind him to go outside.

"Why? We can stay here; we won't annoy you" Gray whined

"Please Natsu-san" Sting begged. They both saw the way Natsu was eyeing the man and wanted to keep an eye on them.

"Nope. Besides, your parents will be worried, so off you go" Natsu urged

"I already called my mom and told her I'm at your place" Gray countered

"Yeah, same here" Sting said

"No means no, stop being so stubborn!" Natsu snapped, startling the two boys

"…okay Natsu-san…" Sting pouted

"…we'll go…" Gray pouted beside Sting as they walked towards the door and closed it behind them.

"Finally…" Natsu sighed

"Uhh… so… shall we start then?" Laxus spoke up, trying to figure out what the hell was that all about

"Yeah, sure" Natsu grinned "Let's go to my room"

"You want to be tutored there?" Laxus questioned "Why not the living room?"

"Uhhh… well you see…" Natsu trailed off, trying to find a good excuse "I feel more comfortable there… and… umm… I… I don't like it when people see me being tutored… yeah…"

"Okay then, I guess? Where's your room?" Laxus asked

"Follow me!" Natsu grinned and ran upstairs to his room while Laxus followed

* * *

"Okay, final one. Write the component in exact simplified form" Laxus said, pointing at no. 50

"Ok, now… I'm DEFINITELY sure we haven't learnt this…" Natsu stated while stretching his arms up and yawning "I mean… what the hell even is a component?"

Laxus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Natsu… we've been studying components for the past 2 hours…"

"And it's still confusing as fuck!" Natsu collapsed on the floor and yawned "I'm too tired for this"

"Cmon Natsu, just do this final question…" Laxus sighed

"How am I supposed to do it if I don't know how?" Natsu sat back up "It's like trying sharpen a pencil without a sharpener… I think… did that make sense?"

"Fine Natsu, let's take a break for now" Laxus sighed

"For now? How long will you be here for?" Natsu asked

"Unfortunately until you understand what I'm teaching you…" Laxus replied

"Good" Natsu smirked

"Why is that a good thing?" Laxus questioned

"Hey Laxus?" Natsu turned to look at the blonde "How old are you?"

"What? I'm 20. Why?" Laxus asked in a confused tone

"Good, only 3 years apart" Natsu whispered

"What are you talking about?" Laxus looked at the pinkette

"Nothing important~" Natsu hummed "Are you single?"

"What the hell? Why would you ask that?" Laxus appeared to be frustrated now.

"No reason~" Natsu sang "Just a little curious"

"…Yes, I'm single" Laxus sighed

"Final question" Natsu stood up and hopped on his bed before staring directly into Laxus' eyes "Do you like other men?"

"WHAT?!" Laxus yelled in shock "Why would you ask that to a stranger that just met you? Those other questions were fine but this is a lot more personal…"

"Relax, sir, I'm sorry" Natsu apologised but with a slight grin on his face "You don't have to answer that"

"…Yeah…" Laxus whispered "I like men…"

"What was that?" Natsu teased

"Shut up… it doesn't leave this room, got it?!" Laxus glared at Natsu

"Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone" Natsu reassured "And also, I'm fond of men myself"

"I noticed… those 2 boys from before were your lovers right?" Laxus grinned

"Yeah…" Natsu replied, rubbing the back of his neck

Laxus chuckeld at Natsu's flushed face before blushing himself. He hadn't noticed how cute Natsu actually looked until now. Natsu saw the blonde's blushing, red face and laughed.

"Are you blushing Laxus?" Natsu snickered "At me?"

"S-shut up… I can't help it…" Laxus said turning away and scratching his neck

Natsu let out a small chuckle and sighed "Laxus, I like you too actually…"

Silence filled the room after Natsu's confession. Laxus stood there, staring at Natsu before he decided to speak up.

"B-breaks over… get back to these questions…." Laxus stuttered

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu whined

"Nope, not kidding. Now get down here and work." Laxus said slowly regaining his composure and pointing at the pile of papers and books on the floor.

"This sucks…" Natsu pouted as he got off his bed and made his way next to the blonde

"It's work, don't pout" Laxus said, though he lied about the last part, he wanted to see Natsu pout again, it was too damn cute.

"Hmph!" Natsu pouted, crossing his arms and looking away making Laxus blush a little

"Fine, Natsu… We'll do this tomorrow then…" Laxus sighed

"Really? Thanks!" Natsu cheered "Lova ya!" He added, tackling Laxus into a hug

"D-don't mention it. Just get off of me" Laxus tried to process what Natsu said but ended up blushing uncontrollably

* * *

"So, same time tomorrow?" Laxus reminded

"Sure thing" Natsu nodded

"You actually better do it tomorrow..." Laxus threatened jokingly

"Yeah, yeah…" Natsu sighed "Cya tomorrow then!"

"Bye" Laxus waved as he walked to his parked car.

'I don't know but… I think I just got myself a date~' Natsu thought to himself and that reminded him about what Sting asked him yesterday during lunch.

~Flashback~

"And so that's why I think that Godzilla won't be able to make children"

Oh wait… wrong flashback

 **~Flashback~**

 _"I wish I had your metabolism…" Lucy pouted_

 _"Speaking of metabolism" Sting said "I want to ask you a question Natsu-san"_

 _"How is that related to metabolism…?" Lucy questioned with a puzzled look_

 _"Don't worry about it" Sting said "Anyways, Natsu-san"_

 _"What is it Sting?" Natsu replied, still stuffing his face_

 _"Well…I was wondering… maybe… we… could go out… together…at that new Strauss Coffee Shop…" Sting asked nervously_

 _"You mean like a date?" Natsu asked "Yeah sure, I'll go"_

 _"You mean it Natsu-san?" Sting's face shifted into a huge smile_

 _"When is it?" Natsu looked up at Sting_

 _"Saturday, 5PM" Sting grinned_

 _"Alright, cya then" Natsu smiled_

 _"Can't wait!" Sting added, still holding on to his smile_

 **~Flashback end~**

'Ohhhh… better call Sting if it's still on for tonight' Natsu thought to himself as he dialled Sting's number on the phone.

 _Beep beep_

 _Beep beep_

 _Beep be-_

"Oh yes, hey Sting. Yea I'm good. It went well. Hey listen, I wanna ask you something. It's about our date, if you still remember. Oh you do? That's good, so are we still on for tonight? Ok good, cya then, I'm gonna get ready. Okay, bye!" Natsu ended the call with a big grin and headed towards the showers.

'Tonight's gonna be great' Natsu thought

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! School holidays ended already so I've been stacked with school work, so sorry! I will try my best to upload atleast once every two days and maybe more in the weekends, terribly sorry.**

 **Also, I'm working on a new Gratsu fic (Set in school again, I love Fairy Tail Academy)**

 **Okay, that's all! Again, sorry for the wait and thanks for understanding!**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu headed towards the door and off to the coffee shop before stopping just outside his house to check if everything's in order.

"Decent clothes. Check"

"Watch. Don't have one"

"Phone. Check"

"Keys. Check"

"Permission from parents. Check... Maybe"

"Am I forgetting something? ...oh yea... Money... Uhhhh... Crap..."

Nastu rushed inside again to get money off of his older brother when his phone vibrated.

 **Sting**

Sting: Just letting you know

Sting: I'm paying

A wave of relief spread across Natsu and walked towards the coffee shop once again.

 _'This is gonna be the best date ever!_ ' Natsu said to himself as he headed towards the coffee shop

It wasn't long before Natsu finally made it to Straus Coffee Shop. He went inside to look for his blonde date and saw him sitting on a two seat table next to the large window that spread across the whole wall. Natsu walked over to Sting and put a hand on his shoulder, startling the blonde.

"Oh... It's you... Kinda scared me there" Sting said with a sigh of relief.

"You don't seem that excited to see me" Natsu teased, taking a seat opposite of Sting.

"No, no! I am excited! I really am!" Sting smiled "I've been excited ever since you said yes"

"That's good to hear" Natsu grinned "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"What do you mean Natsu-San?" Sting said with a confused look

"I mean after we eat" Natsu replied

"What? I didn't plan on doing anything else..." Sting said

"Then I'll take you somewhere" Natsu grinned

"You know... I'm supposed to be the one taking you on this date..." Sting pouted

"Well... You're boring" Natsu teased "And I want to take you out as well"

Sting's smile brightened once more and nodded an 'okay' making Natsu smile just as bright.

"Anyways, Natsu-San" Sting said "Did you notice you're phone vibrating?" He continued, pointing at Natsu's left pocket.

"Yes but I don't wanna interrupt our special day~" Natsu smirked making Sting blush

"That's actually very sweet" Sting blushed

Just then, a white haired waiter walked up to the two holding a notepad and a pen.

"Hello, you two" The girl greeted "What can I get you?"

Sting looked up at the waiter and proceeded to make an order. He ordered a caramel cheesecake with vanilla milkshake and ordering Natsu a banana split with 5 scoops of ice cream and drizzled with a tonne of chocolate syrup.

"Thank you, have a good date~" The lady sang as she walked towards the counter.

"5 scoops? That must be expensive..." Natsu said "you don't have to waste your money on me you know"

"If I'm spending it on you, it's never a waste" Sting grinned

"Such a cutie..." Natsu smirked with a small blush

Sting was shocked to see Natsu blush. He never did that before, like, EVER.

"You're blushing Natsu" Sting pointed out "You never blushed before..."

"Really?" Natsu said, touching his cheeks "Maybe because I'm with you?" He continued, making Sting blush

"Is today like a 'make Sting blush as much as possible' day?" Sting chuckled, still blushing

"You blush any other day" Natsu giggled

"Only when I'm with you..." Sting said sheepishly

"So cute..." Natsu whispered to himself

"Oh, our food's coming" Sting looked at the waiter

"Here you go!" The waiter said, placing a bowl and a small plate on the table "And here are your drinks" She continued, placing two medium sized cups on the table "Have a lovely day"

"Thanks" The two said

Natsu wasted no time and started to demolish his food like there's no tomorrow. Sting, on the other hand, looked at the pinkette, chin rested on his palm and admired his own little paradise. Natsu was his world.

"Ah~ that was delicious" Natsu sighed, rubbing his stomach

"Yeah, this place is amazing" Sting added "I'll walk you home Natsu-San" He continued as he stood up

"Home? No way, I told you I'm taking you out" Natsu grinned, also standing up

"You were serious about that?" Sting said, blushing

"Course I was!" Natsu smiled "Now let's go!"

"To where exactly?" Sting asked

"You'll see~" Natsu chimed, grabbing Sting's wrist "Let's go already!"

"Alright, alright!" Sting chuckled

"Also, wear this" Natsu handed Sting a blindfold

"What for?" Sting tilted his head

"It's a surprise, Sting" Natsu grinned, gesturing Sting to put on the blindfold

"Fine..." Sting pouted as he put on the blindfold

After double checking if Sting can't see through the blindfold, Natsu once again grabbed Sting's wrist and headed towards God knows where.

"Ok Sting, you can take it off now" Natsu smiled

Sting quickly took off his blindfold and was left wide eyed with his mouth dropped open.

"You like it?" Natsu chuckled at the blonde's reaction

"Th-this is... A cruise ship?!" Sting managed to say

"Yep, I know how much you like the ocean so I thought, why not take YOU to the ocean" Natsu grinned

"This is amazing, Natsu!" Sting exclaimed "But how'd you afford this?"

"A friend of mine owns this, he let just the two of us on for free" Natsu smiled

"I-I don't know what to say..." Sting said, staring into the pinkette's eyes "I love you Natsu..."

"I love you too, Sting" Natsu said, planting a small but passionate kiss on the blonde.

They turned away from each other and admired the sun setting on the calm waves whilst their hands interlocked, this was truly the best date ever.

 **Natsu's House (Outside)**

"So we're not gonna do it tonight?" Sting pouted

"Sorry Sting, I'm way too tired right now" Natsu replied

"I was looking forward to it too..." Sting pouted some more "But... I guess if you're tired the sex wouldn't be as much fun" He chuckled

"Maybe next time Sting" Natsu snickered

"Look forward to it!" Sting waved as he walked towards his house

"Me too!" Natsu waved back, opening the front door.

Natsu went inside and was greeted with a familiar smirky look.

"How was your date pinky?" Gajeel chuckled

"Pretty good" Natsu yawned as he walked upstairs "Where's mom and dad?"

"Went grocery shopping" Gajeel replied

"Oh. Where's Wendy?" Natsu asked

"Went with them" Gajeel said as he sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV

"So you were all alone here, huh?" Natsu said with a knowing look

"Yep" Gajeel grunted

"When did Levy leave?" Natsu said, trying to hold in his laughter

"What?! What're you talking about?!" Gajeel growled

"I'm not stupid. I know you invited Levy. I can smell her perfume..." Natsu chuckled

"Just shut up and go to your room..." Gajeel sighed

"You're not my mother" Natsu snickered "I was going there anyways"

"Then go, twerp" Gajeel huffed

"I am" Natsu said as he continued to walk to his room.

Just as he was about to open the door and collapse on his bed, his phone vibrated.

"God dammit" Natsu sighed as he reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone.

 ** _7 new messages from Gray Fullbuster_**

"Oh crap..." Nastu cursed to himself, proceeding to open his messages.

"Oh **shit**..."

 **Gray**

Gray: Hey, where are you? **_(Sent: 2 hours ago)_**

Gray: Natsu? ** _(Sent: 2 hours ago)_**

Gray: Oi flame brain! **_(Sent: 2 hours ago)_**

Gray: Answer your fucking phone ** _(Sent: 2 hours ago)_**

Gray: I fucking give up... **_(Sent 2 hours ago)_**

Gray: You told me you'd come... ** _(Sent 1 hour ago)_**

Gray: Are you there? ** _(Sent 3 minutes ago)_**

Natsu: Yeah, what's up?

Gray: wow

Gray: What's up? That's what you say?

Natsu: what are you talking about

Gray: OHHH what I'm talking about!

Gray: I'll fucking tell you what I'm talking about

Gray: We were supposed to have our **_DATE_** 2 hours ago

Gray: that's what I'm fucking talking about

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **That cliff hanger tho :0! Anyways, I'm really sorry for the wait... Hope this isn't too bad... ._.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gray: that's what I'm fucking talking about

Natsu: our date? You never asked me out on a date?

Gray: yes I did you idiot!

Natsu: when?!

Gray: right after gym class you fucking idiot!

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After the bell rang for lunch, Natsu quickly grabbed his bag and rushed outside. Gray ran after him and out a hand on his shoulder. Natsu was a bit startled but calmed down after seeing who's hand it was._

 _"What is it, Gray?" Natsu asked_

 _"I just wanna ask you something..." Gray said, rubbing the back of his neck_

 _"Is it a date, Gray?" Natsu snickered "If it is then sure, I'd love to"_

 _"Really?! Thank you so much!" Gray hugged Natsu_

 _"Okay, okay, no need to thank me..." Natsu said as he squirmed out of the raven's embrace "So, when and where are we gonna have our date?"_

 _"The pizza place, just behind Strauss Coffee Shop" Gray said excitedly "Saturday, 5PM"_

 _"Sounds good, see ya there!" Natsu smiled_

 _"And don't worry about money" Gray reassured "I'm paying"_

 _"Sure thing, I'm broke anyways" Natsu snickered "Well, see ya then"_

 _"Can't wait!" Gray's smile spread across from ear to ear_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **Gray**

Natsu: ohhhhh...

Natsu: now I remember...

Gray: so what do you have to say for yourself?!

Natsu: I'm sorry...

Gray: sorry?! That's it?! Tell me where you were, Natsu!

Gray: I'm gonna fucking throw this phone at the fucking wall if you don't tell me a good reason as to why you didn't show up to our fucking date

Natsu: calm down Gray...

Gray: DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE AND YOU BETTER HOPE I LIKE YOUR ANSWER

Natsu: I was

Natsu I was on a date...

Natsu: with Sting

Gray: ...

Gray: wow.

Gray: fucking wow.

Gray: MOTHER FUCKING WOW

Gray: I FUCKING ASKED YOU TO GO ON A DATE AND YOU FUCKING GO WITH STING

Gray: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Gray: DO YOU NOT LOVE ME NATSU?

Gray: IS THAT IT?!

Gray: WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE STING INSTEAD OF ME?

Natsu: no, Gray, please calm down... I forgot you asked me first... I'm really sorry

Gray: SORRY WONT CUT IT NATSU

Gray: YOU TOLD ME YOUD COME

Gray: I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH

Natsu: I'm sorry... I'll make it up to you tomorrow...

Gray: SHUT UP! I DONT EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN

Gray: GO HAVE FUN WITH STING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

Gray: I HATE YOU

Gray: SO FUCKING MUCH

Natsu: Gray...

 _ **~This person has removed you from contacts~**_

Natsu: Gray, please...

 _ **~This person has removed you from contacts~**_

Natsu: I love you Gray... Don't do this...

 _ **~This person has removed you from contacts~**_

Natsu turned his phone off and rubbed the tears in his eyes before rushing downstairs. He ran towards the door but was stopped by his mom.

"Where are you off to?" Grandina asked with arms crossed

"J-just gonna go to Gray's" Natsu said, trying not to let the tears out

"Alright then, just don't stay there too long" Grandina sighed

"Actually, I wanted to sleep over at his house" Natsu added, hoping that his mother would agree

His mother sighed and nodded her head "Do you need spare clothes?" She asked but Natsu was already gone. Grandina let out a final sigh and closed the door behind her.

Natsu hesitated to knock on the door but thinking of Gray forced him to do it. He knocked on the door but no one answered, he knocked once again and a voice told him to wait. Natsu stood there to wait for the man inside to open the door. After a few moments, the door swung open and Natsu's heart sunk when he found out that it wasn't Gray that answered the door.

"Here to see Gray?" Silver asked

"Yes sir" Natsu nodded

"He's upstairs in his room, hopefully you can cheer him up, he's been crying and he doesn't want to tell me" Silver's face fell "I'm worried about him..."

Natsu's heart sunk even further and managed to utter only three words "Okay, I will..."

Natsu received a 'thank you' look from Silver and headed towards Gray's room. After climbing the stairs, he walked towards the raven's room and stood at the door for a while and let out a deep sigh before reaching for the door knob.

Natsu looked around the dark room and could here Gray sobbing. His eyes landed on the bed and saw Gray curled up into a ball, shaking uncontrollably. He carefully made his way near the bed and swallowed all of his pride.

"Gray?" Natsu called out worriedly

"Hey, Gray?" Natsu moved closer

"Fuck off, Natsu" Gray said as streams of tears rolled down his cheeks "I told you I don't ever wanna see you again!"

"I know but... I can't stand that... I love you..." Natsu said with honesty

"I don't fucking care, go away!" Gray yelled, startling the pinkette

"Please Gray... I'm really sorry..." Natsu said as he sat down on the bed

"Get out" Gray said. Natsu can hear the sorrow and anger in Gray's voice and it felt like a million needles piercing through his heart.

"Gray... I was stupid... I forgot about it and I went out with Sting... I'm really sorry, Gray..." Natsu said "...I just wish you could forgive me..."

"I told you to get out of here..." Gray said coldly as he slowly sat up and face Natsu

"Gray, I love you too much! I don't wanna leave you like this..." Natsu said with determination and remorse in his eyes

"I don't care. I fucking hate you Natsu" Gray said as his tears continued to stream down

"I know you do and you should. I was stupid... It's all my fault... Please forgive me" Natsu pleaded

"It's too late now Natsu... You did what you did and I will never forgive you for it..." Natsu's heart began to shatter and his mind filled with regret and self hatred

"I love you too much, Gray! Please, forgive me..." Natsu said as he shifted closer to Gray and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Let me go, Natsu" Gray said, trying to push Natsu off but to no avail

"I told you, Gray... I love you too much to let go..." Natsu said gently, tightening his embrace

"Please, Natsu. Go away" Gray sobbed

"No... I rather be here with you..." Natsu said with sincerity "Gray Fullbuster..."

Gray was wide eyed and tears slowly disappeared, he knew what was gonna come next.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Natsu asked finally

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Was that fine or did I escalate it too quickly? :S**


End file.
